This invention relates to watercraft and more particularly to flexible seating configurations in a watercraft.
Various types of watercraft exist, each being suited for different types of activities. For example, one type of boat, the pontoon-type watercraft, is usually equipped with an outboard motor, typically operates at slower speeds, and generally offers a more relaxed ride.
Conventionally, chairs and tables are arranged on the deck of the pontoon-type watercraft for cruising and for accommodating a variety of other aquatic activities in space and comfort. Since most, if not all, of the chairs located on the deck of a pontoon boat are not physically attached to the boat, the chairs can be arranged in many different configurations, providing for a high level of flexibility.
Other types of watercraft, such as sport boats, are designed for higher speeds and sportier handling. In contrast to pontoon boats, sport boats typically are designed with specific deck configurations where the seats are fixedly positioned to provide a safe and comfortable ride.
In a conventional sport boat, the seats are fixed such that riders cannot choose a seating configuration. While the boat is moving, particularly at higher speeds, it is desirable for riders to face forward. Therefore, in a conventional sport boat, the seats are typically fixed such that riders will necessarily face forward at all times.
However, once the boat is anchored, it is often more desirable for the riders to face one another, so that it is easier to engage in conversation. Also, it is desirable for the riders to be able to move about the boat with greater ease. This is often hindered by the design of conventional sport boats where the seats are often fixed in a forward-only position.
While pontoon-type boats and sport boats do not define the entire universe of possible options, a significant gap exists between these two types of watercraft.
Accordingly, a need has developed for a watercraft that can provide greater flexibility in seating configurations for riders on deck (like the pontoon boat), while also being capable of accommodating riders at greater speeds (like the sport boat).
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft with a powered hull and a flexible seating configuration.
One embodiment of the present invention provides at least one seat configured for accommodating at least one rider that is selectively switchable between a driving position and at least one relaxing position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pair of passenger seats that are selectively switchable between a driving position and at least one relaxing position. When the pair of seats are in the driving position, the seats are substantially contiguous.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rear passenger bench such that when the pair of seats are in a relaxing position, they form a substantially contiguous seating module with the passenger bench.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a powered hull, at least one seat for accommodating a single rider, and a rear passenger bench, such that when the single passenger seat is in a relaxing position, it forms a substantially contiguous seating module with the passenger bench.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a powered hull, a pair of seats for accommodating one rider each, and a rear passenger bench, such that when the pair of passenger seats are in a relaxing position, they form a substantially contiguous seating module with the passenger bench.